At an initial stage of development of the touch display technologies, a touch display panel is fabricated by binding a touch panel and a display panel to implement touch and display functions. The touch panel and the display panel needs to be prepared separately, which may results in great thickness, high cost and low productivity.
With development of a self-capacitive touch-display integration technology, a common electrode layer of an array substrate in the display panel may further serves as a touch electrode layer for self-capacitive touch detection. Touch control and display control may be performed in a time-division mode through a time-division driving, thereby implementing both the touch function and the display function. In this way, touch electrodes are integrated into the display panel directly, which significantly reduces the production cost, enhances the productivity, decrease the thickness of the panel.
In the case where the common electrode further serves as the touch electrodes, the common electrode layer needs to be divided into multiple separate common electrodes. In addition, to implement the touch control and the display control in a time-division mode, each touch electrode is supplied with a signal via a separate touch electrode lead. The touch electrode leads provide corresponding touch electrodes with touch sensing signals during a touch stage and provide the corresponding touch electrodes with display driving voltages during a display stage. However, in an existing self-capacitive touch display device, the load of the touch electrode is relatively large.